Dark Angel
by JezzStar
Summary: What if Gillian never suspected Angel, never realized while they were in the car that he wanted to stay? What happens if Angel did actually take over Davids body.
1. Chapter 1

Her heart felt heavy and the nerves were building up inside her. Her breathing was growing faster and she could see her heart beating through her shirt and all the blankets they'd piled up on top of her.

"I have to see him," she insisted.

"Maybe tomorrow hun, he's still unconcious," Gillians mom answered.

Gillian winced, it was all her fault wasn't it? She was the one driving and if only she could've stoped herself from crashing into the pole, David would be alright.

She was going into hysterics again, and the nurse noticed. "Just a shot, it'll calm you down. This is a lot to take in and a little medicine will be good for you."

"Medicine.." echoed Gillian. "Not a shot."

Her mom hugged her tightly, "Give it a try hun, you need to relax a little."

"What I need, is to see David!"

The nurse was already next to her, needle in hand, and ready to shoot. "Just a pinch," she murmured.

Gillian let out a small gasp and just a few minutes, her eyes felt heavy.

She woke up in her own room, "Angel?" she called out quietly.

Where could he have gone? Ever since the accident, she hadn't heard him.

He had told her crashing, giving David a near death experience, would make him love her more. She didn't want to do it, she didn't see Angel's reasoning. How did making David die make his love grow? Even if it did, she didn't want to earn it that way.

Angel hadn't cared, he somehow made her step on the accelerator after promising she wouldnt get hurt.

"Sweet heart?" her mother called from downstairs. "Your dads here, are you awake?"

Gillian knew the drill, if she stayed any longer, her dad would smother her all day without letting her visit David.

She had to know how David was doing and Angel didn't seem to be around to ask what was happening.

Gillian went over her options and decided she'd hop out the window onto the tree they had, then climb down from there. She didn't have a car but she'd walk to the hospital in the cold wind.

Once in the hospital, she nearly ran up to the receptionist and asked for Davids room number. She didn't even wait to ask if he was having any visitors, she was going to see him and that was it.

She burst through the door andwas relived to see David was up. His dark hair and his lightly tanned skin was all she could see, he was facing towards the window opposite to her.

She let out a sigh and smiled. "Hi," she whispered to him.

He turned around and smiled at her, except there was something horribly wrong with him.

His once, dark eyes, were now a deep violet.

The color Angel's eyes were...


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart felt heavy and the nerves were building up inside her. Her breathing was growing faster and she could see her heart beating through her shirt and all the blankets they'd piled up on top of her.

"I have to see him," she insisted.

"Maybe tomorrow hun, he's still unconcious," Gillians mom answered.

Gillian winced, it was all her fault wasn't it? She was the one driving and if only she could've stoped herself from crashing into the pole, David would be alright.

She was going into hysterics again, and the nurse noticed. "Just a shot, it'll calm you down. This is a lot to take in and a little medicine will be good for you."

"Medicine.." echoed Gillian. "Not a shot."

Her mom hugged her tightly, "Give it a try hun, you need to relax a little."

"What I need, is to see David!"

The nurse was already next to her, needle in hand, and ready to shoot. "Just a pinch," she murmured.

Gillian let out a small gasp and just a few minutes, her eyes felt heavy.

She woke up in her own room, "Angel?" she called out quietly.

Where could he have gone? Ever since the accident, she hadn't heard him.

He had told her crashing, giving David a near death experience, would make him love her more. She didn't want to do it, she didn't see Angel's reasoning. How did making David die make his love grow? Even if it did, she didn't want to earn it that way.

Angel hadn't cared, he somehow made her step on the accelerator after promising she wouldnt get hurt.

"Sweet heart?" her mother called from downstairs. "Your dads here, are you awake?"

Gillian knew the drill, if she stayed any longer, her dad would smother her all day without letting her visit David.

She had to know how David was doing and Angel didn't seem to be around to ask what was happening.

Gillian went over her options and decided she'd hop out the window onto the tree they had, then climb down from there. She didn't have a car but she'd walk to the hospital in the cold wind.

Once in the hospital, she nearly ran up to the receptionist and asked for Davids room number. She didn't even wait to ask if he was having any visitors, she was going to see him and that was it.

She burst through the door andwas relived to see David was up. His dark hair and his lightly tanned skin was all she could see, he was facing towards the window opposite to her.

She let out a sigh and smiled. "Hi," she whispered to him.

He turned around and smiled at her, except there was something horribly wrong with him.

His once, dark eyes, were now a deep violet.

The color Angel's eyes were...

Gillians heart stopped. "Angel?" she breathed out.

"Hey there dragonfly," he grinned.

Gillian was frozen, confused, and most of all scared. "Whe- Wheres David?" she whispered. Only half of her really wanted to know what happened, the other half knew she couldn't handle the truth.

"What do you mean?" the boy sitting in the bed asked confused. Gillian wasn't sure what to call him, was it David or Angel? The boy reached out his hand, gesturing for Gillian to take it. She took it carefully and stared at it. "I'm glad you're okay," he smiled.

"I- I- Look Dav- Ange-" she shook her head. "I'm freaking out right here, so Angel if its you just please explain whats happening!"

He rested a hand on her cheek, "It's me David, and whose Angel?"

Gillian took a deep breath and let everything out. Starting from when she died.

"I love you.. so much," he smiled and hugged her tightly.

She was shocked by his reaction, she had told him everything and all he said was 'I love you'? Then she remembered what Angel had told her, he said if David had a near death experience, he'd love her more.

He had said, maybe he'd act differently but he'd still love her.

Was this still David? If so, then why did he have violet eyes? And where was Angel?

"The nurse said I'm getting checked out later," he let out a short laugh, "I'm so glad I'm alive again!"

"Yeah," stuttered confused Gillian, "I'm so glad."

Then again, Angel had said that after David loved her, he'd leave.

"You love me," she whispered.

"Of course Dragonfly," he smiled. "With all my heart."

"Why are you calling me Dragonfly?"

He only leaned in closer and stared at her, they looked at each others eyes and Gillian nearly pushed him away.

"Angel! It is you! Where- wheres David!" she was going into hysterics, once more.  
"Sh sh sh," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair and pressing his lips against her neck. "It'll be alright. Don't worry about him right now Gillian. I love you..."

"You ass! What the hell is happening! You said David -"

"Forget what I said. Dragonfly, he was just going in between me and you."

Gillian was beggining to feel dizzy, the room around her was spinning and her breathing was growing heavier. "Where. Is. David?"

He tilted his head to the side and said in a sickly sweet tone, "Why are you still worried about him Gillian? Just forget about him."

Her lower lip began to tremble, "Angel please... Tell me... We didn't... _kill_ him...did we?"

"He just stood in the way," he cooed.

Gillians mouth opened, ready to say something but no words came out. She felt nausious and her hands were shaking violently. "Oh god no... Angel... What the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since she saw him, did she really see what he was. He let his mouth spread into a smug grin.

He wasn't an angel. That much was clear, but then what was? A demon? No, he couldn't possibly-

"You mean you don't know? Gillian I'm your soulmate and I would have done anything- _everything_, to keep you as mine."

Gillians eyebrows merged together and she couldn't think coherent. "But then.. But.. You were helping me .. get David... You helped him love me. Angel how could you?" Once the words came out did she realize what was happening.

She was still talking to him! He had killed David! What was she still doing here?

"Did I?" he snapped. "Did I kill him? No Gillian, _we _killed him. But nobody ever has to know because _I'm _David."

"You. Are. Not. David. Your a monster!" she screamed.

"Careful Gillian, you wouldn't want the nurse to come," warned Angel.

Gillian buried her face in her hands. What was she suppose to do now? David was gone... Oh God, David was really _gone_. A wierd type of rage began to bubble up inside her but she tried keeping it in.

What was she suppose to do now? she asked herself again.

"Play along," Angel said gently, almost as if he was regaining his sweet angelitic side.

He could read her mind, she realized. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Just give it a chance Gillian. You'll find that I'll love you more than that jerk ever did."

"He wasn't a jerk," she said defensivly.

Angel tilted his head, "Oh really? Then why did he only notice you when you became popular? He didn't even know you were in his class-"

"How would he? I hardly talked-"

"He didn't bother trying to get to know you," his voice was hypnotizing. "Did he really love you Gillian? Or was it just the popularity getting to his head, maybe thats why he started dating Tanya. I mean, who can _stand _her. Was that how he was with you? Is that how he is with every popular girl?"

Without David to prove otherwise, Gillian began doubting his love.

Before Angel could say anything else to mess with her head, Gillian took off running. She ignored the stares all the nurses gave her, and their questions.

"Are you okay honey?" they'd call behind her.

Gillian pushed her feet until she reached Amys house.

She took the main streets to Amys house and even then, the place was deserted. Nobody really wanted to be out in the snow, only then did Gillian noticed it had began to snow again.

She cursed under her breath, she wasn't dressed for this kind of weather.

It was not until she reached Amys house that she was truly shivering but she couldn't tell if it was because of the cold wind, or because of what happened with Angel.

Amy's mom answered the door, "Oh hello Gillian," she said politely. "Amy is in her room, how have you been dear? Oh dear, you're _freezing_. I'll tell Amy to let you borrow a coat!"

"It's okay Ms." Gillian breathed out.

"You sound tired. Did you walk here? You should've called so Amy could have gave you a ride-"

"Oh its alright. I just need to talk to Amy," Gillian sputtered. "Excuse me," she said and nearly pushed her mom out of the way.

Grown ups just didn't seem to understand how urgent some things were.

Running up the stairs, Gillian shouted, "Amy! Amy! Its Gillian!" Usually she would have quietly walked up the stairs and met Amy shyly at her door but now there was no time for any of that. She needed to get right to the point.

Amy stepped out of her room confused. "Gillian? Hey Gillian, whats up?"

Gillian threw her arms around her only real friend. "Amy! I'm so sorry! I've been a jerk this whole -"

"No," Amy said and hugged Gillian tightly, "I can't believe I left you that day. I heard you almost froze. I've been so selfish!"

"No, its me who's been the selfish one," Gillian almost cried. "But I need help right now. I got into big trouble."

"For crashing into the pole? I'll talk to your mom, the important thing is you didn't get hurt, but I bet David is gonna get better...right?"

Gillian tried swallowing the lump in her throat and make the guilt go away. "I messed up Amy..."

"What happened?" Amy asked carefully. She was a real friend, she didn't ask what did you do, no she asked, what happened. Somehow in her head, she knew Gillian wouldn't do anything if it hurt anyone. Not purposely anyways.

"Can you drive me somewhere? Please, I'll tell you on the way."

"Gillian, we haven't talked since forever. I'll drive you but can't you please tell me whats going on? I've been so worried about you! So guilty!"

"Please Amy, its a long story trust me and you might think I'm lying for attention or just straight out gone insane but I need you to take me somewhere, _now_!"

"Alright! I'll believe you Gillian, I trust you. And hold on let me just get my keys."

Gillian sat on the edge of Amy's bed, knowing this could take a while. Amy had horrible eyesight and she wasn't the most organized person either. Gillian frantically looked around the room hoping she'd find the keys, Amy seemed to take her precious time, but then again maybe it was just Gillian being impatient.

"Found them!" Amy chimed minutes later.

A bit of hope build up inside of Gillian, until there was the sound of the door opening downstairs, followed by Angels dark velvet voice asking, "Is Gillian here?"

"Oh, yes she's upstairs with Amy. Can I ask who you are?"

Gillian could almost picture him giving Amy's mom a striking smile, "My names David."

"David?" Amy mouthed. "He knows where I live? Cra-zy."

Gillians inside seemed to be turned to jelly. This couldn't be happening.

"Can I come in?" Angels voice echoed through the halls.

Please say no, please say no, Gillian hoped with her eyes closed.

"Of course," her mother answered.

Heavy footsteps began up the stairs.

Amy eyed Gillian nervously, "Are you okay?"

"You do look a little pale Gillian," the dark velvet voice said, coming from the doorway of Amys room.

Gillian had it, her knees gave in and she was going to hit the floor when Angel caught her.

"Careful Gillian," Angel smiled, but she knew he didn't mean, 'Careful, don't fall,' he meant something much more serious. His tone implied what he really meant, something only he and Gillian could understand, he meant, 'Careful, don't say anything or there will be trouble.'

Gillian couldn't answer, her voice was stuck in her tight throat.

"I was just about to take her-"

Angel smiled at Amy, it only took that to make her shut up. "Oh it's alright Amy, I got it. I can take her."

Amy stared at him confused until she finally got out, "Weren't- Were your eyes _always _violet?"

He tilted his head innocently, "I doubt eyes just spontaneously change their color."

Amy nodded as if it were the most obvious thing, and paid no attention to the fact that he hadn't really answered her question.

"Well, if you don't mind. I think I'm going to steal Gillian from you," Angel said smoothly. "The car crash really worked us up. I think we need a break from everybody for a while."

"Oh well yeah I guess those things do that to you. You go ahead with David Gillian."

"I - I - wa- want to go with you Amy," Gillian stuttered.

"It's okay, I wont get my feelings hurt Jill," Amy said friendly. "Besides you have been acting a little strange. You just need a break from everything. David will probably understand you more than me... since he was with you, there I mean- I-"

"I think she gets it," Angel interrupted, with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Right," Amy pressed her lips together.

"We better go now," Angel said and put an arm around me. My muscles all tensed up and I thought I would pass out.

It only happened when Amy said it, "Bye David."


	4. Chapter 4

** This one is actually really short, not like anybody is really reading them xD oh well. I suck. Anyways if you ARE reading this .. ? **

** Just know that im sorry for practically ruining the characters LJ Smith created. I know I messed some parts up and I'm new at this (as if that makes up for anything) so sorry for all the mistakes :q**

Gillian was barely conciouse while Angel was holding her up. "Now," he whispered harshly. "You know I don't want to hurt you but Gillain, you have to listen to me closely. Do. Not. Tell. _Anyone_. About being a witch."

Gillain did nothing to show that she really did hear, but since Angel came into Davids- no, _his_, new body, it seemed as if he kept all of his previous powers.

Great thing about it was, he knew exactly what Gillian was thingking. Right now he knew, Gillian was very close to hating him. No matter, he'd make her learn this was better for both of them and he'd make her behave.

"Where are we going?" Gillian asked with not much energy. She felt as if her soul was being sucked out. What was life without David?

"Don't be so melodramic dragon fly," Angel sighed. "David is gone, but I'm here and I'll love you." he pressed his lips on Gillians smooth white neck. "I'll love you forever and more than David ever did."

"Stop that," Gillian croaked. "You don't love me! You were just using me!"

"Was I?" Angel's voice was hypnotizing. "If I was really just looking for someone to use, then why you?"

Why _did _he use her? She was a nobody, but maybe thats why he chose her. Nobody would notice her if anything went wrong.

"No silly," Angel laughed. "I came to you because I love you. I saw you from heaven and I couldn't resist."

No, Gillian thought. He wasn't an angel, angels didn't kill. Maybe the reason he chose her was because she died...

"You died because I made you," Angel broke in. "I wanted you and influenced you to go into the woods."

Gillian gasped, her knees buckled and if Angel wasn't already holding her, she would have fallen to the ground. "Wha- Why would- Angels don't kill!"

That was one thing she was sure about, Angel was not an angel.

If anything, Angel was of pure darkness.

A dark angel if you will.

"A dark angel," he grinned. "I think I like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**My brain does not work anymore ._. I usually get these ideas for fanficts while im reading the book so now that I finished it a WEEKS ago... I got nothing. So this is basically just a bunch of mush coming straight from my fried brain... **

** It might come out super wierd. Im multi tasking :3 watching Adventure Time and trying to do my art project of gargoyles .-. Please, if you have any ideas on what to do next, please let me know ! (\(^_^)/) **

It had been weeks since the death of David.

But that didn't make it any easier, especially with Angel always on my back.

"Gillian? You okay?" Amy asked, waving a hand in front of Gillians face. "Still not back to yourself huh? Tell me whats up? We never talk anymore. You don't even talk to the popular kids..."

Gillian looked around, making sure Angel wasn't around. "I- Amy, I know I'm acting strange but ..." Gillian took a deep breath. How was she suppose to ask for this? Angel had told her there were rules to being a witch and if any of them were broken, death was the price to pay. Even loving David had been a crime. "I ... There was this store... outside of town, I'll tell you how to get there but can you take me?"

"A store? Are you okay Jill? We're in the middle of lunch and you suddenly want to go to a store thats not even in this town?"

Gillian slowly nodded.

Amy stared at her incredously. "Your insane. We can't just skip school."

"Then let me borrow your keys! Please, I only have," Gillian digged into her front pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bills, "this, but its at least something for the gas money."

"Gillian... I - We've been friends since forever and only because I owe you big time will I let you borrow my car! Be careful alright?" Amy pulled the keys out of her purse and handed them to Gillian with a meaningful look. "It's parked in the third lane, at the very end. It has exactly _one _scratch on the passanger door, and a small dent in the front bumper. You are allowed only _three_ new scratches and only one dent, after that- no more car privellages for you."

Once again, Gillian quickly scanned around her and sighed in relief when she saw Angel wasn't around. "Okay, I love you. Thanks so much!"

Gillian grasped the keys tightly in her hand and ran out to the parking lot in the school. Lucky for Gillian, the snow had stopped falling, and it would be so much easier to drive.

She found Amy's car, and hoped in. She was still paranoid, and looked around to see if Angel was around. He hadn't let her out of his sight until now that 'his' friends suggested they played football on the field.

She put the keys in the ignition and turned on the car.

The drive to Melusine's store was quicker than expected and Gillian felt butterflys in her stomach, hopefully Melusine could help.

She bursted through the door and almost ran up to the counter. "I need help," Gillian said, her eyes pleading.

Melusine was behind the counter, beautiful as always in her wheelchair. "You again," she lowered her eyes.

"Please, I- I- messed up... big time and I need help. I don't have anyone else..."

"Maybe you should go ask some of your fellow witches from Circle Midnight."

Gillian bit her lip, "I'm not really... I'm not from Circle Midnight. I'm not from any Circle..? The thing is-"

Gillian let everything was out in one breath, "_I-died-and-then-an-angel-saved-me-only-I-know-now-that-he-wasn't-an-angel-He-killed-my-friend-and-took-over-his-body-and-even-now-we-hurt-a-lot-of-people-a-girl-is-really-sick-because-of-us-and-she-might-get-her-arms-cut-off-because-we-made-a-bad-spell-on-her-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do-now!"_

Melusine stared at her incredously and opened her mouth, only to have nothing come out.

"I really don't know what to do..." Gillian whispered.

"So when you came to the store last time..."

"He was whispering into my ear everything to say, but he told me it was necessary..."

"Necessary huh?"

"It's a long story," Gillian defended.

"So let me get this clear, he killed someone and then took over there body?"

"Yes...Is...Is there any way to get the person back?"

"I'm afraid not, if the person died already... theres no way to get them back. What were they? Human?"

Gillian merely nodded.

"The I'm sorry. But theres no way to get them back. We might be able to take this 'angel' out of the body but even then, we don't have the power, nor the spell to do it."

"Is...Angel a demon?"

Melusine persued her lips, "I doubt it. He would have made far more destruction than this..."

"Then what is he?"

"I'm thinking he's more of a lost spirit. A powerful one since he was able to take over a body. Perhaps a former witch or vampire."

"Vampire..?"

"My bet is going on a witch since he knew the spells," Melusine said.

"But how do we get him out?"

"Maybe you just have to convince him?"

"How?" Gillian cried. "I don't think I can."

Melusine gave Gillian a long look. Almost like she was examining her for any hints. She looked suspicious of Gillian, or maybe thats just how she concentrated on things. "He was from Circle Midnight," she finally said. "He's a witch."

"O...kay? Now how does that help me?"

"Ask around? The night world has a lot of contacts, maybe he has unfinished business you can help him with."

This suddenlt felt like a horrible television show where the heroine is trying to get a ghost to 'go into the light'. How horrible was this?

"I think the black iris club is just a few blocks away..."

"Black Iris...He took me there but...They warned me not to go back.."

Melusine's attention turned to the door, there was a cool gust of wind, throwing my hair back and some over my face. "I'm guessing you're the famous Angel."

"I'm going by David now," a smug voice answered.

Gillian's muscles tightened. How was it that everytime she tried asking for help, he'd appear. Gillian closed her eyes tightly and Melusine gently touched her hand, trying to make her feel a bit safer.

"Unity," Melusine told him.

Angel only scoffed and stood behind Gillian. "I didn't come to have a nice little chat with a _witch_," the way he said witch made it sound like he was dying to say something else. Something that started with a B. "I came to get my soulmate back," he grinned and put an arm around Gillian.

She tried shrugging him off but he had a good strong grip on her.

"Let her go," Melusine said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think its any of _your_ business," Angel tilted his head with a sly smile.

"How are you so sure?" Melusine retorted. "Now you let her go before we get into a little bit of trouble."

Angel narrowed his eyes and stared down at her with a glare that even Gillian could feel the heat from. "Do you really want to go there _Melusine_?" He pronounced her name like an insult and she only scowled in return.

She ignored his question and told him, "So what are you now? A zombie? You came back from the _dead_ didn't you? So how'd you _die_?"

In responce, Angel let out a low growl.

"From Circle Midnight huh? My guess is that you're not the great witch you think you are. My guess is that you _death_-"

Before she could finish, she was pushed back onto the book case behind her, by an unseen force. She hit her head on the hard wood and let out a hiss.

"You were saying?" challenged Angel.

Gillian tried pushing him away to help Melusine but he didn't even budge.

"If you don't mind, I think we're going to head out now _Melusine_."

"Angel! Stop it! - Just stop it!" Gillian shouted.

Angel looked around the store and then smiled. "Oh, I think I'm going to take this," he said to Melusine and took something from the counter. "Good luck with that bruise on your head."

Melusine gave one last grunt before aiming her witch fire at Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

** I realised that I change from 3rd person point of view to 1st person point of view throughout the story. Sorry for that, and thanks you guys for reviewing. It means a lot to me c:**

Angel easily avoided the witch fire without losing his smile, "Take care," he called out to Melusine and pulled Gillian alongside him to the car. He looked down at his fist that contained the stone he took from the counter and murmured, "This is going to come in handy."

Gillian struggled against his hold and cried out, "Angel! We have to go see if she's hurt! Angel! We can't just leave her like that! Angel!" Gillian dug her heels into the cement but it did no use, Angel was too strong. Tears sprang out of her eyes and she cried out, "Damn it Angel! I can't have another life on my concious! I can't! David is gone! And for what! Because of US!"

Angel turned back to her and stared at her, "She'll be okay," he said in a quiet voice. "Da- David... he- he's in a better place."

"Don't come to me with that bull!" she shouted. "He shouldn't be there! He should be here! With me! And he would have if you weren't selfish enough to _KILL _him!"

"Lower your voice," Angel hissed, taking the back of her neck in his hand and adding pressure.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Gillian raged. "This is all your fault! You got me into this! My life is pure hell! I thought life was bad before but now I really know what being miserable really means! Screw you Angel! And _go to HELL_!"

Gillian let out a breath and tried cooling off, putting her hands in front of her to force them to stop shaking.

"Are you done?" Angel quirked up a perfect eyebrow.

Gillian glared at him and turned away, towards Amy's car. She opened the door and turned the car on as soon as she sat down.

Angel waved goodbye with a smug smile while she drove away, furious. He needed her to be away for right now, it was about time he worked on his magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Same day, another chapter. I just didn't want them to be in the same chapter. Its kinda late and my battery is going to die soon so this one is probably gonna be short too. **

Angel got inside the car he borrowed from one of the losers at Gillians school. Everyone there were idiots, who just lets someone take their car? Just because his name was now David, he seemed to own the school.

The school, and Gillian.

He just needed to get a few things fixed. He needed to get Davids pesky soul out of here.

Angel began to drive towards his old hide out. It was his quiet place, where he studied his spells when he didn't have anywhere else to go.

It was behind some woods, next to an old burned tree.

He hadn't burned it on purpose but that was besides the point, he hid his witch tools inside the dried out tree trunk. "David? Ya still here?" he teased and pulled out a clear jar.

The jar had a glowing blue light and it seemed to get darker.

"Now don't get mad David," Angel laughed. "You put this all on yourself. You just didn't want to leave my dragon fly alone did you? Even after I warned you."

The jar began to tremble lighly.

"That temper of yours is going to kill you," Angel sang. "Let me assure you, Gillian and I are just perfect. She loves me more than ever, and she's practically forgotten all about you."

The jar was shaking more now, the blue light brighter and a deep ocean blue.

"She's a beauty isn't she? And we absolutely love each other."

The jar shook so hard, it fell out of Angels hands.

"Shit!" Angel hissed. The jar broke when it hit the ground with a loud thud. Angel ran his hand through his hair and groaned, "I guess I'm going to have to use this quicker than expected." Angel quickly pulled out the crimson red stone from his pocket. "David is going to be a problem. I just need him to see, what he has is _long _gone," he pressed the stone to his lips and smiled.

Gillian woke up feeling different.

The pain in her chest was gone and the tears in her eyes were already dried.

Her hand went to her chest and found something hard and warm. She looked down and found a red necklace. She looked at it closely, it seemed to be just a red stone tied into a black leather lace.

She'd admit one thing, it was really pretty, she'd show it to Angel as soon as she got to school.

Gillian got up from bed and started getting ready for school.

Downstairs she could hear Angel talking- wait Angel?

She rushed down and saw Angel was cooking breakfast. Her mom was sitting on the dinning room, looking like she had a killer hangover. Gillians dad had left them again, and her mother was not taking it well.

"Good morning dragon fly," he said and pulled her into a hug.

Gillian warmed at his embrace and hugged him back.

He kissed her forehead and murmured to himself, "Guess it worked."

"What was that A- I mean David?" Gillian tilted her head up to him.

His lips met hers and he gave her a tender smile, "Nothing my sweet, I'm just glad we're _together_."

Gillians mom made a barfing noise and told them in discust, "Love doesn't exist! Gillian don't be a moron! He's just trying to get-"

Before she could finish, Angel gave her a look that shut her right up.

He was going to have to add her to the 'take care of' list.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here goes another chapter.**

** I don't think I can do a lovey dovey scene right now so I'll do this... **

** BTW- this one sucks even more **

** David's POV (refers to Angel as him/his/he and 'the bastard') Yeah it gets really confusing so I'll just say I'm sorry. Kinda just want to get this over this. I am not in the mood right now v.v **

His stomach was churning when he saw her in his arms. He smiled right at David, knowing he was there. Why couldn't Gillian see him?

All he wanted was to be alive again!

Did- Did Gillian _want _him to die? Had she killed him on purpose? No, she wasn't cruel enough for that. Her violet eyes were always bright with love and compassion, he could stare at them for hours... just not when he knew that love wasn't directed to him anymore.

They were directed to that bastard who took over his body.

The bastard kissed her, looked at David and whispered to Gillian, "Nothing my sweet, I'm just glad we're _together_."

David growled- wait growled? He had always been so peaceful. Why was this happening to him? Was this some kind of price to pay for breaking Tanya's heart right before she nearly lost her arms?

It was probably some kind of poetic justice...

She wasn't going to be able to have any arms, so now he wouldn't be able to hold Gillian in his.

No, that seemed too cruel. That hardly made any sense. His life had turned into a sick comedy!

His stupid soul was bodyless! He was no longer a part of this world! No longer a part of Gillians life!

If he had a body, he'd cry out in pure rage!

"Whats that?" Gillian gasped.

Did she finally see him!

"The loud crack," she specified and looked at the window next to the dinning table.

"It's broken," the bastard said. As if we hadn't already seen that. Did he think Gillian was an idiot?

"Thank you Captian Obvious!" Gillians mom rolled her eyes.

David was beginning to like her, if she kept insulting the bastard like that, he might feel a little better about not having his body.

Gillian blushed, looking embarassed for her hung over mom.

"How'd it break?" asked the bastard, ignoring her mother.

"You tell me genious," her mother mumbled, popping a piece of bread in her mouth, before spitting it out in discust.

"Mom," Gillian warned. If David was there, he'd hug her and assure her, he didn't care about her mom, he only cared about her.

"Maybe we should go to school," the bastard said after they finished eating breakfast.

"Yeah, go waste your time, why don't you?"

The bastard turned to Gillians mom and glared at her.

David was so angry, he wanted to _kill _him. Even if it did mean, his body would go along with it. He just wanted the stupid guy gone and out of his body!

Suddenly the bastard was pushed back.

"Angel!"

Was that his name? Angel? Or did Gillian only begin to call him Angel as a pet name? No that didn't seem like Gillian.

"I thought the snobs name was Damon?" Gillians mom burped out.

"David," Gillian corrected.

Her mom only shrugged in responce, "Ya know what? I don't even care!" She stood up and staggered up to her room.

"What the hell," the so- called Angel grumbled, staring right at David.

David scowled at him and wished he could do more.

"You okay?" Gillian asked worriedly.

"I guess I lost my balance" Angel hissed. "But its okay now, _my _love."

She smiled in return and took his hand.

David lost it.

The entire house began to shake.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back !**

**Not that it matters xD but still. Im...better, :) not entirely "happy" but along those lines cx**

"What in the-" Angel began.

"Earthquake?" Gillian asked. There were never earthquakes here, especially not while it was snowing.

"Probably," Angel said, "I mean, there's _nothing else_ here." His tone seemed to have a certain edge to it, he seemed to be saying something in code.

"What are you-" before Gillian could finish, Angel cut her off.

"And besides, it doesn't matter. Not like this _shaking_ could do anything," Angel smirked even though the shaking had stopped already. "Not like it could stop us from loving each other-"

"Right, but what does that have to do with anything-"

Angel grinned, "Aren't you just glad that, that rotten _David_ isn't here to bother us anymore. We can finally be together."

"I-" Gillian shook her head, "We should probably get to school now."

Angel pulled her into a tight embrace, bending down to let his lips linger in the hollow behind her ear, and whispered, "I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"I have a place-"

"Not that awful club is it?"

"An apartment actually," he specified, his lips running towards her jawline. "Your mother is quite a bother."

"I can't just leave," Gillian told him. Her mom, drunk as she was, still cared about her. What was her mom going to do without her? Overdose with more alcohol, maybe graduate over to heavy drugs? No, Gillian couldn't let that happen.

"Please?" he murmured, his lips getting closer to hers.

Her friends were all here... Well, her only friend left was Amy and she was always so busy...

"We'll be happy, I promise," he nearly moaned, his lips right under hers, tempting her.

And what about school? They couldn't live by themselves.

"I know a few spells up my sleeve, together we can make them, they'll create us enough money. Besides, I have a few vampire friends who can help us out."

"But my mom.." Gillian whispered.

So she was the one holding her back, Angel thought. He was really going to have to do something about that old witch. Angel brought up his lips and kissed Gillian gently, savoring the moment, and knowing David was still probably watching. Maybe then, he'd leave his Gillian alone.

Suddenly, Gillian pulled away. Not meeting his eyes, she repeated, "We should go to school now."

Angel sighed, "Lets go then." Taking her hand, they both walked outside to the car Davids parents were kind enough to give him.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I'm not feeling this story anymore.

By tomorow itll probably be erased, so I'm just warning yall

And if anyone wants to continue this go right on ahead, or if you want to make a story with this (not so creative) story idea, its all right with me *shrug*


End file.
